thejuniorscriptwriterscommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
A Fun Little Project - Member Development
Here is the page on which the Fun Little Project will be created. I will check on this page - and will delete any inappropriate story ideas. This page is not for me, but for other members. The Time Traveller The series is about a boy who starts time travelling, changing time in drastic ways. (Scene by Jack Pownall; Scripted for episode by Caged1) Episode 1 Scene 1 Ext Beach. A thirteen year old boy is sitting on his own in the sand. The tide is coming in. The boys head is buried in his hands Close up on the boy. Bruises all over face and arms, tears rolling down in his face. He is Charlie Ashdown. Slight humming can be heard as we zoom out and towards the sea edge until we see slightly coming out of the sand a pocket watch. Charlie walks over and plucks it out of the sand. Charlie; (Holding the watch to his mouth and whispering) Give me a New Life A soon as the last word parts his lips he disappears. Then the camera scrolls down and you see someone who's face and hair you can't see his eyes closed and bullet hole in his chest. Then his eyes open And the title sequence begins... *Atlantis (Past) *Events related to the main character's traumatic past: **The fire that killed Charlie's father and Lorna's parents. **The murder Daniel witnessed and - later revealed - caused. Click here to see Series Plan. Series created by Caged1. Developed by Caged1 and TenpiesWho. Executive Producer(s) - Caged1 and TenpiesWho. Series writers - *Jack Pownall *TenpiesWho * Caged1 *Put your name here if you wish to write for the series. Episode Locations and time periods - The Future Here i will reveal somethings about future episodes. 1. We will not find out who made the time machine until the penultimate series Characters I have provided surnames for most characters but they are rarely if ever used. Main Protagonists Series 1 *Charlie Ashdown - 13 years old. Has had a very traumatic childhood. Charlie's father died when he was nine. Charlie's mother was having an affair with Lorna's father. Charlie's father discovered the affair and after getting drunk he continued to Lorna's parents' house, started a fire, killing himself and the parents. After the father died they survive off benefits and the mother's 'night job'. Charlie never found out how his father died. All he wants is to start a new life and his wish comes true as he gains ownership of one of three Time Rocks and begins a new life traveling through time. At the beginning of the series he is quite shy but as the series progresses towards it's end he becomes far braver and confident. *Lorna Penance - 13 years old. Like Charlie, Lorna has had a traumatic childhood. She is an orphan living on the streets - her only possessions are her clothes, her diary, a pencil and her penknife. Her parents died in a fire at their house started by Charlie's father (prompted by her father's affair) when she was nine and Lorna always blamed herself because she was at a friend's house that night. Ever since her parents died she lived on the streets because she didn't trust anyone but her parents and herself. Throughout her years on the street she learned how to take care of herself (with her trust issues continuing to rise) and rarely resorting to criminal efforts. Throughout the series she is the voice of reason, helps in Charlie and Daniel's moral development and towards the end she herself learns that she has to let other people help her. *Daniel Whitcomb - 13 years old. Daniel is a posh boy, unlike Charlie and Lorna, and thus rather annoys Charlie and Lorna as they travel through time together. Daniel's parents are bureaucrats, they expect him to live up their reputation but he doesn't want that life, instead he is caught up with the 'wrong crowd' and after he witnesses a murder he realises he doesn't want that life either. At the beginning of the series Daniel is surprisingly pompous considering his stories of how he came from a gang (who accepted him only due to the fact they may have been able to acquire money from him). As the series progresses towards it's end Daniel learns that hard work and strife should be valued far more than social and monetary status. Series 2 * Charlie Ashdown - 14 year old. He escapes from his cell at that he got placed in at the end of S1. Then he goes back to un-re-write what he re-wrote at the end of S1. He keeps on making what he thinks are mistakes and at the end of the series he manages to solve all his problems...